fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zabójczy wulkan i zemsta pradawnych bogów!
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 14 ''"Zabójczy wulkan i zemsta pradawnych bogów!"'' Wstęp Chris: Na początku było ich trzynaścioro! Została już tylko dwójka - Mike i Dakota. Udało im się wyrzucić pozostałą jedenastkę (i Ping Ponga), a teraz zmierzą się w pojedynku o zwycięstwo! Kto z nich wygra? Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek! Opening Pokój dziewczyn Plik:Final5.png Dakota robi sobie makijaż. Dakota: W finale trzeba bosko wyglądać! Do pokoju niespodziewanie wchodzi Dawn. Dakota: A co ty tu robisz? Dawn: Stoję. Dakota: To nawet ja wiem! Dawn: Wyjrzyj przez okno! Dakota: Po co? Dawn: Wyjrzyj! Dakota: Ok. (zagląda przez okno) Iiii? Dawn: Spójrz na wulkan... Dakota: (spogląda na wulkan) Iiiiiiiiii? Dawn: Popatrz co z niego wylatuje? Dakota: No jakiś dym! Dawn: A to znaczy, że za niedługo wybuchnie! Dakota: Oj tam! Ja mam większe problemy! Szminka mi się skończyła! Dawn: Z tobą nie można się dogadać. Idę do Mike'a! Dakota: Ale szminki nie masz? Dawn wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami. Dakota: Chyba nikt tutaj nie ma szminki... Pokój chłopców Plik:Final5.png Dawn wchodzi do pokoju chłopców. Mike: Co ty tutaj robisz Dawn? Dawn: Wulkan wybuchnie! Mike: Już dziś w nocy to zauważyłem? Ale dlaczego nadal jesteś na wyspie? Dawn: Bo mnie nie wystrzelił ani nie odpłynęłam. Zaszyłam się w lesie. Mike: Aha. Dawn: Nie możemy dopuścić do wybuchu wulkanu. Zniszczy całą wyspę... Mike: A jak chcesz go powstrzymać! Dawn: Pradawni bogowie chcą ofiary! Musimy wrzucić do wulkanu Chrisa. Pradawni bogowie zrobią tak, że wulkan nie zarobi bum! Mike: Eee? Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Pradawni bogowie!? Myślałem, że Dawn jest normalna. Dawn: To się uda! Pradawni bogowie są nas źli! Mike: Nie ma żadnych pradawnych bogów. Dawn: Nie możesz tak mówić! Pradawni bogowie przyniosą ci pech! Do pokoju wchodzi Dakota. Dakota: Masz szminkę Mike? Mike: Nie. Dlaczego pomyślałaś, że będę miał szminkę? Dakota: Pradawni bogowie mnie natchnęli... Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie ma pradawnych bogów! Dakota: Jak nie masz no to pa! Dakota wyszła. Dawn: Musisz przeprosić pradawnych bogów. Mike: Oni nie istnieją! Mike wyszedł z pokoju, a Dawn za nim. Stołówka Plik:Final5.png Mike i Dakota weszli do stołówki. Mike: Mam nadzieję, że dziś będzie coś dobrego. Dakota: Ja też. Najlepiej coś z kuchni francuskiej. Lub meduzy! Mike: Ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zjadłaś meduzę... Mike i Dakota usiedli do stołu. Do stołu podchodzi Chef. W rękach ma dwa talerze. Na każdym z nich leży homar i jakiś sałatka. Chef: W nagrodę za dostanie się do finału dostajecie tego przepysznego homara! Smacznego! Chef postawił jedzenie przed finalistami i wrócił do kuchni. Dakota: Miałam nadzieję, że zjem meduzę. Ale homar też może być. Dakota zabrała się do jedzenia. Mike: Wreszcie coś od czego się nie zatruję! Mike też zaczął jeść. Do stołówki weszła Dawn. Dostrzegła finalistów jedzących homara. Od razu do nich podbiegła. Dawn: Co wy robicie? Dakota: Jemy! Mike: To jest boskie! Dawn: Pradawni bogowie nie lubią jedzenia zwierząt! Dakota: O jej! Dakota wypluł homara na talerz. Dawn: A teraz ty Mike. Mike: Nie wypluję! To jest genialne! Wściekła Dawn wyrzuciła talerze z kuchni. Mike: Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Dawn: Powinieneś mi podziękować. Pradawni bogowie by kazali złożyć cię w ofierze. Mike: Masz obsesję! Pradawni bogowie nie istnieją. Dakota: Ależ istnieją Mike. Dawn: Idę złożyć ofiarę. Mike: A niby z czego? Dawn: Jak to z czego? Z Chrisa. Dawn zniknęła. Mike: Powinniśmy się martwić? Dakota: Nie. Przecież ona nie wrzuci go do wulkanu. Dawn niespodziewanie się pojawia. Dawn: Chciałam tylko dodać, że nie wrzucę go do wulkanu. Mike: Wiem. To by było już chore. Dawn: Zasztyletuje go na Ołtarzu Pradawnych Bogów. Pradawni bogowie z radością przyjmą jego martwe ciało w ofierze. Dopiero martwe ciało wrzucę do wulkanu. Dawn zniknęła. Dakota: Ona mnie przeraża. Mike: Powinniśmy mu pomóc. Dakota: No raczej. Dakota i Mike pobiegli do willi Chrisa. Willa Chrisa Plik:Final5.png Mike i Dakota wbiegli do willi. Mike: Chris! Jesteś tu! Świerszcz. Dakota: Tu chyba oprócz świerszcza nikogo nie ma. Dakota nagle dostrzegła kartkę na stole. Podbiegła do niej. Dakota: Tu jest jakaś kartka! Moi ujemnicy! Pyszę ten liść bo ta zielona Dom nie ananasuje. Mówi noś o porannych bugach! Dwoję się! Mike: Co? Dakota: No tak tu pisze. Dakota podała list Mike'owi. Mike: Tu pisze: Moi uczestnicy! Piszę ten list bo ta szalona Dawn mnie atakuje. Mówi coś o pradawnych bogach! Boję się! Dakota: No wiesz. Nie czytam najlepiej. Mike: Dało się zauważyć. Biegnijmy na wulkan. Może tam go zabije... Dakota: Hura! Ale będzie zabawnie. Mike: Raczej nie będzie... Finaliści wybiegli z willi. Wulkan Plik:Final5.png Z wulkanu unosi się dym. Na jego szczycie stoi ołtarz, a na ołtarzu leży związany Chris. Obok niego stoi Dawn. Dawn: Za niedługo będzie po wszystkim! Pradawni bogowie się uspokoją! (wznosi ręce do góry) Chris: Jesteś chora! Dawn: Ja nie jestem chora. Ja wielbię wszystkich pradawnych bogów. Chris: Jeśli coś mi się stanie do końca życia będziesz siedziała w pudle. Dawn: Nie boję się twoich oskarżeń. Pradawni bogowie nie dopuszczą do tego, by coś mi się stało. Zażądali twojego martwego ciała. Nie sprzeciwię się ich woli. Chris: (próbuje się wydostać) Ale silne liny! Dawn: Wiem... Pradawni bogowie pomogli mi je robić... Chris: Pomocy! Dawn: (wyciąga nóż) Już zaraz wulkan się uspokoi! Chris: (płacze) Nie rób mi krzywdy! Dawn: (unosi nóż nad Chrisem) Robię to dla pradawnych bogów! Dawn już miała wbić nóż w ciało Chrisa jednak w nóż uderzył kamień przez co nóż wpadł do wulkanu. Chris: Będę żył! Dawn: Kto to zrobił? Ta osoba musi wiedzieć, że pradawni bogowie tego nie wybaczą! Mike: To ja! Mike staje obok Dawn. Dawn: Ty? Przeklinam cię w imieniu pradawnych bogów! Mike: Cicho bądź! Tymczasem Dakota cicho podeszła do Chrisa. Rozwiązała go. Chris: Dzięki! Dawn spostrzegła rozwiązanego Chrisa. Dawn: Wy nie rozumiecie, że on musi zginąć! Dakota: Nie. To tylko wymysł twojej bujnej wyobraźni... Dawn: Moja wyobraźnia nie jest bujna. Chris: To ja może sobie już pójdę. Dawn: Ty nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Dawn rzuciła sie na Chrisa. Chris: Weźcie ją zabierzcie. Dawn zaczyna bić Chrisa w głowę. Dawn: A masz! Jesteś wcieleniem demona! Wszystkiemu z przerażeniem przyglądał się Mike. Natomiast Dakota klaskała w ręce i się śmiała. Dakota: Jak ja lubie takie kabarety! Mike: A mnie to przeraża... Plaża Na plaży stoją wszyscy wyeliminowani (oprócz Dawn, Staci i Bricka) i Chef. Chef: No gdzie oni są? Pierwsza osoba na mecie miała wygrać. Cameron: A mnie ten wulkan przeraża. Może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Jo: To ja powinnam walczyć Scott: Ja też! Wyrzucono mnie za każdym razem nie uczciwie! Lightning: Ten program jest głupi! Shi-bum! Zoey: Mam już po dziurki w nosie tego twojego shi-bum. Chef: Ciekawe jakie wyzwanie wymyślił Chris. Sam: Pewnie głupie tak samo jak on... Anne Maria: Hahaha! Powiedziałeś on! Zoey: Ktoś już chyba tu biegnie... Zoey miała rację. Z lasu wybiegł Chris, a za nią Dawn. Chris: Zabierzcie ją! (chowa się za Chefem) Dawn: Pradawni bogowie chcą jego śmierci! Cameron: Nie wydaje mi się, że pradawni bogowie istnieją... Jeśli istnieją to tylko w twojej głowie. Dawn: Ty się kujonie nie znasz! Chef wziął Dawn na ręce i gdzieś z nia poszedł. Chris: Uff! Ona jest stuknięta! Scott: Jakie mają zadanie? Chris: Zadanie? Zapomniałem o nim... Wulkan Plik:Final5.png Dakota: Dlaczego my tu stoimy? Mike: Bo ja wiem? Ładne widoki! Dakota: I na plaży na nas czekają. Mike: Powinniśmy tam biec? Dakota: Biorąc pod uwagę to, że wulkan najprawdopodobniej zaraz wybuchnie to tak. Mike: Co? Z wulkanu zaczął wydobywać się czarny dym. Mike: Musimy uciekać! Mike i Dakota szybko zaczęli uciekać. Plaża Plik:Final5.png Stażyści ustawili metę. Chris: Zawodnik, który pierwszy ją przekroczy wygra! Zoey: Mam nadzieję, że to Mike. Jo: Zerwaliście. Zoey: Ale nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Pierwszy wybiegł Mike. Zoey: Hura mój chło... przyjaciel wygra! Mike jednak nie zwrócił na nikogo uwagi. Minął metę o kilka metrów i wsiadł do łodzi. Chris: Mike nie przekroczył mety. Nie wygra póki nie przekroczy! Mike: Zaraz wybuchnie wulkan! Do łodzi! Jo: Nie. Zoey: Wracaj się Mike! Mike: Nie. Moje życie jest więcej warte! Przybiega Dakota. Biegnie wolniej bo uważa, żeby się nie zabrudzić. Chris: To Dakota wygra! Dakota jednak tak samo jak Mike minęła metę i wsiadła do łodzi. Chris: Ktoś z was musi wygrać! Dakota: Ale wulkan! Nadbiegli Chef, Dawn i stażyści. Dawn: Musimy uciekać! Pradawni bogowie się mszczą na nas! Wszyscy wsiadają do łodzi, która odpływa. Kamera pokazuje jak wulkan wybucha i niszczy całą wyspę. Chris: A my nadal nie wiemy kto wygra! Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejny odcinek! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy